


tsumugi and his husband

by natsumesakasexy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Pain, Sad, growls, me and my husband - Freeform, more angist, no vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27516409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natsumesakasexy/pseuds/natsumesakasexy
Summary: for once it isn't vore. it's eggst
Relationships: Witch - Relationship, natsumugi - Relationship, ugly tsumugi
Kudos: 5





	tsumugi and his husband

tsumugi was in utter pain. he had ran out of the room crying after what natsume had done to him. why him? why was his husband so awful to him? tsumugi was destroyed. he was absolutely devastated. he thought natsume loved him. did natsume love him? he thought they had a special connection...could he have been wrong? everything in their relationship had been fine up until that point. his night had gone south completely. natsume left him alone and heartbroken. tsumugi sat atop his bed, sobbing into his arms. it was all over. never again would he feel the comforting touch of his dearest. tsumugi heard a knock at his door. he knew it was natsume. "go away" tsumugi shouted. natsume opened the door anyways. "tsumugi im sorry" natsume began. "don't you realize what you've done?" tsumugi interrupted. his expression reflected pure agony. it made natsume feel slightly bad. "i didn't mean to.." natsume continued. "natsume...you cut off my fucking penis." "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!"

**Author's Note:**

> btw "dearest" wasnt referring to natsume. it was referrign to tsumugi'slost penis


End file.
